Would you hit it if there was a 10% chance you'd get a STD?
Would you hit it if there was a 10% chance you'd get a STD? is a B8 contest that was invented by Icehawk in the Summer of 2006 and is currently run by ESY16. Each day a popular girl is presented (with PICS.NOW) and users are asked this simple question: "Would you hit it, even if there was a 10% chance you'd get a RANDOM STD in the process?". As a social experiment, Ngamer created and still operates an in-depth Hit It site at thengamer.com/hitit which tracks results and pictures from the board topic. Even cooler, the site collects more information from site voters (if you sign in, you can create your own personal "I would Hit" "I would NOT Hit" listing) and features extended/enhanced photo galleries for all the HI Girls. Eventually Ng is going to find time to turn the site into an actual Hit It Game- that is to say, you'll be given an option to "Hit" or "Pass" on each girl one at a time, but every time you choose Hit your chance of picking up a deadly STD will rise. The challenge will be in deciding which girls are worth the very serious risk of that STD, in order to maximize your Hit It high score. Daily Poll Rules - Answer Yes or No. - Remember, you aren't comparing the girls to anyone else, you are just determining whether you would hit it if there was a 10% chance of you getting an STD. - You shouldn’t just go by the pictures I provide. I try to do a good job, but sometimes I have to hurry, or there are better (non-ToS friendly) pictures available on this series of tubes we call home. FAQs What STD is it? * A random STD. It could be AIDS or another potentially deadly/incurable disease, or it might just be something that will leave you uncomfortable for weeks. Whether that chance is worth the risk is up to you. B8 Results (last updated 07/18/09, up through 112 - Yvonne Strahovski) Click a girl's name to be taken to their HI Girl's Page, featuring a bio, full pic gallery, and a chance to cast your own Hit It vote! Board 8 would do it! * Leah Dizon- 90% (89 votes) * Elin Grindemyr- 89% (203 votes) * Keeley Hazell- 89% (165 votes) * Misa Campo- 89% (100 votes) * Jessica Alba- 88% (144 votes) * Alina Vacariu- 87% (61 votes) * Denise Richards- 84% (49 votes) * Jennifer Love-Hewitt- 83% (128 votes) * Lucy Pinder- 83% (70 votes) * Megan Fox- 83% (66 votes) * Elisha Cuthbert- 82% (136 votes) * Miwa Oshiro- 81% (131 votes) * Gemma Atkinson- 81% (69 votes) * Alessandra Ambrosio- 79% (63 votes) * Elizabeth Hurley- 79% (52 votes) * Ursula Mayes- 77% (81 votes) * Layla Kayleigh- 76% (80 votes) * Katherine Heigl- 75% (93 votes) * Josie Maran- 74% (96 votes) * Arielle Kebbel- 73% (122 votes) * Yvonne Strahovski - 73% (48 votes) * Keira Knightley- 72% (122 votes) * Scarlett Johansson- 70% (170 votes) * Mandy Moore- 70% (66 votes) * Emily Scott- 70% (59 votes) * Salma Hayek (in prime)- 70% (53 votes) * Reon Kadena- 69% (139 votes) * Kate Beckinsale- 69% (124 votes) * Sarah Michelle Gellar- 69% (117 votes) * Adriana Lima- 69% (100 votes) * Jennifer Ellison- 69% (97 votes) * Britney Spears (in prime)- 69% (88 votes) * Lindsay Lohan (in prime) - 68% (207 votes) * Vida Guerra- 68% (115 votes) * Heidi Klum- 67% (88 votes) * Olivia Wilde - 67% (46 votes) * Stacy Keibler- 66% (100 votes) * Marissa Miller- 66% (32 votes) * Kari Sweets- 66% (32 votes) * Hayden Panettiere- 63% (67 votes) * Brooke Burke- 63% (65 votes) * Aki Hoshino- 62% (167 votes) * Jessica Biel- 62% (86 votes) * Monica Bellucci (in prime)- 62% (50 votes) * Carmen Electra- 61% (90 votes) * Shakira- 60% (168 votes) * Eliza Dushku- 60% (149 votes) * Alyssa Milano- 59% (86 votes) * Tila Tequila- 58% (163 votes) * Eva Longoria- 58% (92 votes) * Mercedes Terrell- 58% (76 votes) * Catherine Bell- 57% (150 votes) * Halle Berry- 56% (73 votes) * Michelle Branch- 56% (56 votes) * T.A.T.U.- 56% (52 votes) Board 8 is unsure... * Natalie Portman- 55% (239 votes) * Kelly Hu- 55% (71 votes) * Lacey Chabert- 55% (64 votes) * Famke Janssen (in prime)- 55% (58 votes) * Yuko Ogura- 55% (51 votes) * Angelina Jolie- 54% (72 votes) * Kristen Kreuk- 53% (174 votes) * Shannon Elizabeth- 52% (60 votes) * Anya Monzikova- 52% (50 votes) * Beyonce- 51% (178 votes) * Sung Hi Lee- 51% (142 votes) * Charisma Carpenter- 51% (61 votes) * Olivia Munn- 51% (53 votes) * Jessica Simpson- 50% (164 votes) * Christina Aguilera- 50% (115 votes) * April Bowlby- 49% (79 votes) * Jewel Staite- 49% (57 votes) * Kristin Holt- 48% (77 votes) * Kylie Minogue- 48% (48 votes) * Bianca Beauchamp- 48% (46 votes) * Estella Warren- 47% (81 votes) No... NOOOOO! * Michelle Trachtenberg- 44% (55 votes) * Taylor Swift- 44% (50 votes) * Avril Lavigne- 43% (61 votes) * Giada De Laurentiis- 43% (46 votes) * Charlize Theron- 42% (52 votes) * Eva Mendez- 41% (93 votes) * Rachel McAdams- 41% (71 votes) * Emilia Attias- 41% (41 votes) * Heather Graham- 40% (72 votes) * Kari Wuhrer- 40% (52 votes) * Alyson Hannigan- 39% (126 votes) * Amanda Bynes- 38% (120 votes) * Willa Ford- 38% (42 votes) * Shiri Appleby- 37% (94 votes) * Lucy Liu- 36% (172 votes) * Gabrielle Union- 36% (101 votes) * Maria Sharapova- 34% (68 votes) * Mariah Carey- 33% (101 votes) * Reese Witherspoon- 32% (156 votes) * Teri Hatcher- 29% (35 votes) * Rihanna- 28% (60 votes) * Rachel Ray- 28% (46 votes) * Harumi Nemoto (Inviso) - 27% (111 votes) * Eva Green- 27% (52 votes) * Esther Baxter- 26% (53 votes) * Evangeline Lilly- 24% (119 votes) * Amy Acker- 23% (77 votes) * Majandra Delfino- 22% (45 votes) * Jennifer Garner- 20% (80 votes) * Sophie Moone- 20% (46 votes) * Kristen Bell- 18% (141 votes) * Uma Thurman- 16% (187 votes) * Autumn Roxye- 10% (58 votes) External Links * thengamer.com/hitit - Extended Picture Galleries, full voting results, and someday, the Hit It Game! __notoc__ Category:Contests Category:User Projects